The Dark Era
by Lord Rihatsu
Summary: As Jeffrai dies and disappears he gives Rihatsu notes to how to start the dark era of runescape. A dark place where Rihatsu will be the supreme ruler. And he will be too powerful for the jagex police to stop him!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Jeffrai

"Lord Rihatsu?"

"Yes, Lord Jeffrai?"

"Wouldn't you like your name to be King Rihatsu?"

"More than anything in the world Lord Jeffrai."

"Than take these notes before I disap…"

After Rihatsu grabbed the notes Jeffrai disappeared. Jeffrai was banned. By jagex, the Gestapo of Gielinor. At least the notes, the key to the dark era, aren't gone. It won't disappear after it has been traded to somebody else. But Rihatsu will have to act fast. He doesn't want to get caught with these, not with loyal Jagex police all over the place.

Rihatsu sat in one of the royal tables in the dining room of the varrock castle where they made the transaction. He sighed, and thought. He thought a lot about many things, but one of the most things bothering him was that he didn't have a loyal follower, a minion. Somebody he could use. Click, clack, click, clack. Somebody with pricey - almost princely clothing approached. It was none other than one of Rihatsu's old friends.

"Ah, Sarvrey! I thought you had gone of with the fremennik! After those trials you have been very busy, my friend."

"Ah, but my lord, I know you have required help. Jeffrai's leaving was bound to happen sometime!"

"You are one in a million, my friend!" Rihatsu exclaimed with a hardy chuckle.

Even though Sarvrey is a once-close old friend of Rihatsu, he still thought of Sarvrey as a shady character. One known to have deceptive qualities. He has always lied, paid debts late, and backstabbed. But Rihatsu known he always had more power than him and could always overthrow him if he got too powerful, contrary to Sarvrey's belief that is.

"So, Sarvrey! Tell me about some of your adventures!"

"Ah, my lord! I thought you would never ask! I have been to my fair share of weird and strange islands. But! Those are not important! Jeffrai have tried to contact me many times, sometimes blinding me and taking over my body!"

Rihatsu knows he was lying, so he could either show his power and mighty wrath to Sarvrey to show he doesn't fool around, or humor him.

"POWER!" Rihatsu yelled as he laughed maniacally!

"WAIT! WHAT!"

Rihatsu punched Sarvrey in the face as hard as he can! "FOOL! DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Since Rihatsu knows he has not a lot of physical strength, he takes out his zamorakan staff and thrusts towards Sarvrey as swift and powerful as he could!

"YOUR WEAPONS DON'T COUNT HERE AGAINST ME! HERE HAVE A TASTE OF SOME FLAMES!" Flames emerged around Sarvrey.

"NOOOOO… STOP….! PLEASE!.. I AM SORRY I LIED!"

"THAT IS MORE LIKE IT YOU LOSER!" And just for a moment, a moment nonetheless, you saw a glimpse of Jeffrai in Rihatsu's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Jeffrai's notes

Chapter 2: Jeffrai's notes

"GO ON! GET OUT!" Rihatsu yelled at the tormented Sarvrey

Sarvrey grunted and went on his way.

"Wow, he thinks he's better than me.. But I have got to find a way to get more power! There are people stronger than me.. I got it! I will check out these notes!

It reads: _I have to write this fast-I don't know how much more longer I will be able to stay here. So these are my notes for you. This is not an easy task, but if anybody can do it-it is you Rihatsu. First what you need to do is try to convince the all gullible and powerful Zamorak to let you wield his power. He can't do this without taking it up with "Guthix the 'god' of Balance," and you need to convince him why letting Zamorak giving you powers will help keep balance in the universe. But Zamorak will want a sacrifice, but it has to be somebody close to you. Like a friend or some sort. Saradomin will try to kill you, so never enter his territory. Oh, and I almost forgot! You WILL need a catspeak amulet to do this. _

"How am I going to get a catspeak amulet? I don't want to do some dumb task just to get it. I would be better off stealing it from somebody, or asking somebody else. Well I need to go to the library anyways, and it is right down the hall. I will just ask the librarian."

Rihatsu walks down to the library, and sees nobody. All he sees there is a bunch of dusty books. He walks over to the librarian's desk there is a castspeak amulet.

"I'll just take this.." Rihatsu took the amulet and snickered.

"Now for a book on Guthix and Zamorak."

Rihatsu looks through the books and finds something. He picks it up and skims through it.

"Blah, Blah, Blah. Zamorak. Blah, Blah, Blah. Strength through chaos. Blah, Blah, Blah. Mahjarrat. Blah, Blah, Blah. Scared of Zaros. Blah, Blah, Blah. Okay! I got it! Basically Zamorak is a baby who is insecure, and doesn't think his win against Zaros is fair, because he knew he could never win because he fails… "

"WHAAAAAAAT?"

"Hmm? What was that."

Rihatsu knows what that was. And he has got a plan, Zamorak has always been enraged by stuff, whether it be highwaymen stealing his fine drinks, to people wearing dead chickens on their back so they can retrieve ammunition. But! He has never been so angry as to take a person to him, just to yell at them. So Rihatsu knew he will have to do something very bad to confront him-something very evil. He had to destroy something very dear to him.

"Hey Zamorak?" Rihatsu asked aloud, "are you a cat person?"


End file.
